The present invention is directed to an apparatus for inserting a pin into at least one apertured member. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to an apparatus for inserting a pin into an apertured shaft having an apertured guard, wherein the apertured shaft and apertured guard are aligned to allow insertion of the pin therein.
The attachment of guards, collars, or other like devices to a cylindrical body using a press-fit pin is well known in the art of engine, drive train, or other power equipment manufacturing. For example, a lawn mower transmission having an axle extending therefrom may have a guard placed around the axle to prevent grass or other foreign objects from entering the transmission.
In a drive train manufacturing environment, such attachment of a guard to a shaft may occur in an assembly room or other like area. Because of the need to maintain a production pace, it must be ensured that attachment of the guard to the shaft using a press-fit pin is easily accomplished and repeatably accurate.
Various methods and devices have, therefore, been developed to attach a guard to a shaft using a press-fit pin. Unfortunately, the devices and methods known to the inventor suffer from various deficiencies. For example, known devices do not provide for a repeatably accurate pin insertion, nor do they provide the user with an easy means of aligning the shaft and guard for pin insertion.
It should also be realized that maintaining alignment of the shaft and guard during the pressing action can be difficult. Specifically, the geometry of cylindrical bodies, such as an apertured shaft and corresponding apertured guard, makes it difficult to maintain alignment during press pin insertion. Unfortunately, the inventor has observed that this difficulty in maintaining alignment often interferes with proper pin insertion into the shaft and guard and thus creates a nonexistent or ineffective attachment between the shaft and guard.
Consequently, it can be understood from the forgoing discussion that it would be desirable to provide a device for aligning the apertures in a shaft and associated guard that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies. A device of the present invention addresses these problems.